They Would Never Understand
by HexxKitten
Summary: **COMPLETE** ONESHOT after the war the students return to school for a belated 7th year, and romance blossoms in an unexpected quarter Angst, Fingering, HJ, Language, M/F, Oneshot, Oral  adult story - the characters are not underage


A/N in this universe Snape survived the war and Draco (a little worse for wear) and Hermione had returned to school for what will be their delayed 7th year. For the purposes of this fic their 7th year is one year late, so they are about 19 years old.

b**They Would Never Understand…**/b

A new year was about to start at Hogwarts and a swarm of eager young faces were entering the castle, staring around them at the sights and sounds they had never seen before. They were quickly ushered into the great hall to be sorted into their new houses.

Lots of old faces were sitting at their usual house tables, watching as the youngsters entered looking terrified. Many of the older students looked warier than they had a couple of years earlier, they had the expressions of people who had seen and knew too much too young. But war will do that do a person; some of the old faces were missing, spaces were left for them as though they were merely late; but they would not be returning, they would never be returning…

After the feast Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, Ron having chased a couple of first years away from the seats in front of the fireplace.

"Did you see Malfoy's sour puss?" he asked as he stuffed a chocolate frog into his mouth whole.

"Ron, will you ever learn not to speak with your mouth full?" Hermione asked her tone exasperated.

"Yeah, I saw him" Harry replied, staring into the flames as though he expected someone to call him.

"Notice even the Slytherins didn't wanna sit with the slimy git, hysterical that if you ask me" Ron intoned, all the while ensuring that Hermione got a good view of the chocolate he was chewing.

"Yes well, no-one did ask you Ronald" Hermione snapped.

Harry rolled his eyes, Hermione and Ron had been more snappish with each other since they attempted dating each other and Ron had then been caught snogging Lavender Brown in Diagon Alley; not that he could blame Hermione, Ron had been a total twat since the war, he would have understood had Ron been suffering the loss of his brother, but Ron was getting a bigger and bigger head every time his name appeared in the papers. He was turning into a media whore and he was getting arrogant to boot.

"Besides which, Malfoy has suffered too you know, he never did anything actually wrong, and his mother was killed, his father is in Azkaban, I think you should leave him alone…" Hermione intoned.

"Never did anything wrong?" Ron spat; quite literally, chocolate landing on Hermione's robes "he was a fucking trainee Death Eater; he almost took the Dark Mark Mione!"

"Ewww Ron…" Hermione waved her wand over the chocolate and spittle "Almost took the Dark Mark, Almost… he didn't though did he?"

"Only 'cos they must have run out of ink" Ron grumbled "anyway why defend the ferret, you fancy him or something?"

"Oh Ronald do grow up, I just feel that he, like us has suffered and paid far more than someone our age should have been through, it's called empathy Ronald, try reading something other than a cereal packet and you might learn some!"

Hermione picked up her bag and tossed her hair as she turned to leave. She placed a kiss on Harry's cheek and glared at Ron before heading up to bed.

"What the bloody hell is up with her?" Ron sniped, expecting Harry to agree with him.

"Well she does have a point Ron, the war is over, maybe we should let it slip into the past and not carry on with petty crap; we were wrong about Snape after all…"

Typically as Harry was not agreeing with him; Ron was not listening, he merely stuffed more chocolate into his mouth "I recon it's hormones, women her age are a nightmare…" he spouted as though he was the font of all knowledge about women; which he of course was not.

The next day Hermione was sitting in the library, relishing the smell of books and the silence; sometimes the chatter of the other students drove her insane, she attempted to tune it out but it still remained there like an incessant white noise that buzzed in the back of her mind.

Taking the top book from the stack she had on the end of her bench; she lay the book on the table and opened it; preparing to absorb the subject matter it was about to impart. She loved reading and loved learning so most of the books she read were text books, she was not often found with her nose buried in a romance novel but it did occur occasionally.

Hearing a sigh from a table a few metres away from her; she glanced up and saw Draco Malfoy sitting there, he was alone, usually he would be surrounded by a band of sycophants such as Crabbe and Goyle or Pansy Parkinson, but since the war and the death of Crabbe most of the Slytherins had turned their back on their former 'prince', he now spent most of the time alone, he still sat at the Slytherin table for meals and study hours, but there was usually a gap dividing him from his housemates, as though they wished to avoid him infecting them in some way.

To be honest she actually almost felt sorry for him, but then again he had brought most of this upon his own shoulders, but it must be hard, he was braver than she had given him credit for; she was not so sure that in his shoes she could have returned to Hogwarts.

The end of the school year was now upon them, soon it would be time for exams and then graduation and, Hermione could barely contemplate where life would take her without Hogwarts being her 'home'. But like all fledglings it was time to leave the nest, spread their wings and hope to soar, sadly along the way a few chicks had fallen from the nest and been forever lost, but for the remaining students there was a future free of the tyranny of Voldemort and the constant fear of war.

There were still fears in her life of course: would she get into college? What career path would she choose? What would she do without Harry and Ron by her side most of the day? Would her parents ever forgive her? And then there was the other fear, the one she dreaded facing up to, the one that could drive all her friends away from her, if it came down to a choice, which way would she choose?

Hermione was walking back to Gryffindor tower; she was as usual in a daydream of homework and revision planning, her mind never ceasing to urge her to read and study until her eyes ached. She was so in her own world that she was unaware of being watched, she didn't see him following her, she didn't see as he slipped behind a tapestry into one of the many hidden corridors.

It was a total shock as she passed the other end of the corridor when two arms reached out from their hiding place, grabbing her and pulling her behind the tapestry into the dark passageway. Once in the darkness she was pushed hard against the wall, hands grasped her shoulders and pushed her harder into the stonework.

As she struggled she felt a body pressing against hers, pressing her so that her back was against the cold rough stone, whilst in front of her there was a warm soft body. She gasped with surprise and smelt a clean, warm and spicy fragrance she recognised as a pair of loft lips met with hers.

This was not her first kiss, nor was it her first experience with a guy, but gods he was making her hotter than anyone else ever had. Her kisses with Ron and Viktor had never made her tremble or her knees weak.

She heard a low growl which lit a fire between her thighs, he kissed her harder, and it was like he wanted to devour her. Raising her hands she ran her fingers into his hair, it was soft and silky, flowing through her fingers like the softest cashmere.

Soft light began to fill the dark passageway as dusk had fallen and the castle torches were springing to life, preparing to illuminate its charges through the coming night.

As the warm glow of the torches blossomed into life Hermione found herself looking into pale grey eyes before feeling lips against her jaw, nibbling and kissing their way to her ear where she felt the soft exhaled breath as he whispered "I've missed you…"

"You saw me earlier, in class and in the Great Hall" she smiled.

"That's not the same and you know it, I've missed holding you" he kissed her neck "I've missed kissing you" he kissed his way back along her jaw until he could place his lips against hers "I've missed tasting you…"

Hermione sighed and clung to him, her body limp and aching for him "I've missed you too Draco"

Her mind flickered back over the time they had spent together, how had all of this happened? When had they drifted into friendship? When had that friendship become more?

She could recall their first kiss; in the library hidden from view, he had just reached over her head to pass her a book she could not reach. Of course he could have called the book to him using magic, and so could she. But instead he had pressed close against her, his body against hers as he reached over her head. Once he brought the book down to her he had looked into her eyes and then his lips were against hers. Her mind had screamed this was wrong, he was Malfoy, she should not even be his friend; let alone this. But her body had moulded itself to his as she had responded to his kiss, and it had felt so right.

After that they had met in the library to 'study' many times, taking advantage of any opportunity to kiss or touch each other. They had shared lingering looks in the Great Hall, classes and the corridors. But in front of other people they merely shared a strained if rather cold friendship.

Harry and Ron knew they studied together, they didn't understand it, they didn't want to. She had argued with her two best friends about Draco, she had once even just caught herself before she called him Draco during one of these fights. Now they just about tolerated her studying with him, but to them he would always be Malfoy, the great white bouncing ferret, they had no idea that to her, he was everything.

Though they had been together many times since Draco had gently taken her virginity in the room of requirement, it was often that time that her mind would wander back to when she lay alone in her bed. She could recall the way he had laid her on the bed the room had so obligingly provided. He had undressed her slowly and kissed every single inch of her flesh as it came before his eyes.

Never had she considered that she would be in this position, especially not with him. But she lay in the arms of Draco Malfoy as he had treated her like she were a Goddess, he had gently given her the first of many orgasms, before he had taken the one thing she could give only once, and she had never once regretted that it was Draco she gave it to.

That was the first time she had called him Draco, as she writhed within his embrace, letting him love her, holding her close and taking her over the edge as he had moaned her name too…

It was then Malfoy and Granger were gone, now they were Draco and Hermione, no matter what the future held, they would always have this moment.

Drawing herself out of her memories Hermione gave herself over once more to the embrace of her lover as she felt him unfastening the buttons of her blouse, pushing the fabric aside as she sighed against his lips. Her sighing becoming a low moan as he kissed his way down her neck and décolletage, his lips caressing the plump flesh of her breasts where they spilled over the top of her bra, a bra he noticed was not only in his house colours but was also a front fastener. With a smile he unclipped the clasp "Mmm easy access, I approve wholeheartedly."

Hermione moaned again as he pushed her bra away from her breasts, setting them free before latching his lips against one of her nipples. Biting her lip she let her head roll back against the stone, gods Draco knew how to make her body sing; just his touch would melt her knees and send a quiver to her now weeping core.

Draco placed his hand on her leg and drew it upwards taking her skirt with it, reaching her thighs he slipped his hand between her thighs and felt her shiver parting her thighs for him and only him, she had given him her innocence and if he had his way no-one else would ever share this part of her.

His dearest wish although he could not yet articulate it was that one day like she had surrendered her innocence to him, she would surrender her heart to his keeping and he would keep it, always.

Kneeling before her he drew down the silken scrap of fabric which matched her bra, slipping the now vacant underwear into his pocket. He heard Hermione laugh softly as he did this and he looked up to her, his eyes meeting hers. "Draco, if you keep stealing my knickers I will eventually run out"

He merely grinned at her "then you will have to stay naked and I get faster access to your body" with that he pressed his face between her thighs, running his tongue between her nether lips, tasting again the nectar only he had ever sampled.

"Ohhh Draco…" she whimpered as his tongue glanced across the taut bundle of nerves which crowned her core.

Slipping two fingers inside her as he caressed her clit with the flat of his tongue, he curled his fingers forward to stroke the inner spot which would take her to the edge of heaven. Above him he could hear her breathing hitch as her fingers entwined in his hair. Her moans drove him onwards, hearing and feeling as her orgasm approached, her pussy was twitching against his fingers as though she sought to draw him into her deeper.

Her juices were flowing onto both his hands and tongue as he pushed her to the brink and then beyond, even though he could not see from his position he knew her eyes would be aflame with hidden flames, she would be biting her poor lip in order not to be heard; one day he would have her alone somewhere she could cry out and he would forbid her to stifle her moans and cries, he would hear her scream out her passion.

As she trembled he gently moved up her body, discreetly wiping her juices from his face before latching his lips onto hers, kissing her deeply as he lifted her from her feet, feeling her long legs wrap around his waist. He held her tightly as she reached between them, freeing his cock from within his trousers and running her thumb gently across the weeping and swollen head, smiling as he hissed.

Hitching her up a little higher he brought her down to settle on his swollen member, it was his turn to moan as he was enveloped in her hot, tight passage. Draco bit his lip as he pressed deeper into her, feeling her arms wrap around him as she sank onto him, moaning against his neck as she felt him stretching her.

The traces of her last orgasm were still thrumming through her body as he began to move, the width of his cock caressing all the nerve endings which were situated around the taut opening of her pussy.

They moved together as though they had been doing this for ever, each knowing the others' moans and facial expressions, knowing when to pause, when to move harder or faster. Grinding together, stroking and kissing each other until with a low cry against his shoulder Hermione began to orgasm once more, the twitching and clenching of her pussy driving Draco over the edge to join her as they clung to each other desperately.

Hanging on to each other against the stonework until both of their trembling subsided. Finally Draco raised Hermione and she unhooked her legs from around him, he drew his wand and transfigured his robes into a large beanbag and settled Hermione down onto the soft seat and then joined her. Both of them tidying their clothing as they grinned at the other; both feeling the post coital glow and trembling aftershocks.

Either of them could have cast a scourgify charm, but in truth they both liked the feel of each other still on their skin and they could still smell the other, at least until they took their showers later; where they both had admitted to taking matters into their own hands before they retired to bed.

Cuddled together on the beanbag, Hermione mused about how often she had to masturbate these days, it was strange; she did it more now that she had Draco than she had ever done before. It was as though he had awakened that part of her and now she found herself aching for his touch when he was not with her.

"I wish we didn't have to sneak around…" his voice cut into her thoughts.

"Me too…" she smiled at him.

"I want…" he faltered.

"What?" she asked, gazing into his eyes and seeing nervousness he never usually showed.

"I want to shout about us from the top of the Astronomy Tower, I want the whole of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade to know I love you!"

"You…" she paused; she had to have misheard that, surely.

"I Love You Hermione!" he took her face in his hands "and I want the world to know it!"

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes but was silent…

Draco wondered for a moment if this was it, this was the moment when she laughed and said he was a stupid Slytherin, and that the entire relationship had been a joke. His pride kicked in and he was sure he had just made a fool of himself in the worst way possible.

"Draco…" a voice whispered to him.

"Draco…" it was a little more insistent and he turned in her direction.

She took his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes, it was then he saw his own thoughts mirrored in her own, she had expected him to walk away from this one day and laugh at the gullible Gryffindor.

Mirroring her action he held her face "Hermione, I love you, I want you, I need you, when Hogwarts is over and the big bad world kicks in, I want you to be with me."

He saw so many emotions cloud her eyes in the briefest seconds before she finally replied…

"Draco, I honestly never EVER thought I would say this, let alone feel it, but I love you!" she smiled at him "I want to be with you too… I cannot imagine being without you."

Suddenly he drew her into his arms and held her tighter than ever before.

"But how do we tell anyone though Draco?" Hermione asked him, her voice full of sadness, "You cannot tell your Father…"

Draco cut off her words "that man barely deserves the title; he will never leave Azkaban Hermione, because he will never change, and he has shown that. He brought me up to be the same kind of monster he is, he threw me into the service of a madman, he wanted to have me scarred for life with the mark of that maniac, he caused the death of my mother" he looked so sad as he said this "I'm ashamed to say that I tried to be what he want… and when I failed to be like him, he turned his back on me… he is nothing to do with me anymore." He took his hands in hers "I am more worried about your friends and how they react."

Hermione looked at him "they would never understand…" she replied honestly "but on the list of things they don't understand, we are merely a drop in the ocean" smiling at him she added "Draco I love them, they are my friends, they are my family, but I love you too, and you are my future…"

Pulling her into a tight embrace they stayed there in the hidden passageway for an age, now that they had broken the ice and said those three little words they could not help but say them to each other over and over.

"Hermione…"

"Hmm…" she replied as little more than a contented sigh.

"One day will you be my Mrs Malfoy?"

Hermione blinked and looked at him "are you asking me to marry you Draco?"

Draco looked a little panicked, he had scared her now he knew it "not right now, I mean… one day… I know about my past and my father…" he faltered.

Hermione kissed him "Draco, you are not your father!" she replied vehemently "and one day I would love to be your Mrs Malfoy."

Draco grinned "does this mean we are engaged to be engaged?"

With a giggle she replied "I guess that it does."

They sat talking for a while after that, never letting each other go. They decided that they needed to put together a plan for when school let out, a way to go away together for a while to cement their relationship before they returned home to break the news. It was decided already that they would leave England to get away and just be a couple, and then when they returned she would move into Malfoy Manor with him and they would then tell the world.

Soon it was heading for curfew and they ought to be heading to their houses before Filch started his rounds. They made sure they were dressed fully; although Hermione was still minus her knickers, which were firmly situated in Draco's pocket. Draco turned the beanbag back into his robes and they kissed again long and hard as they knew it could be a day or longer before they got time alone again.

Checking they both looked inconspicuous they were about to sneak a look out of into the corridor to check no-one was around. Hermione would leave one way and Draco the other so they were not in the same corridor.

They both froze however when they heard the click of booted feet right on the other side of the tapestry. Looking at each other nervously they heard the smooth deep voice of Professor Snape:

"Potter, Weasley, just what are you doing skulking around the corridors at this time of night?"

"We were looking for Hermione Sir" Harry's voice replied.

"Well why are you not looking in Gryffindor Tower, which is as matter of fact where you should be?"

"It's not curfew yet Sir…" Ron mumbled, from the sound of it he was once again eating.

He was cut off by Harry who saved his friend from detention when he replied. "We were going to go to see if she was still in the library Sir"

"As it happens, Miss Granger is in my Potions Room working on some potions for the School Infirmary in order to acquire extra credits, not that I owe you two an explanation." He pulled down the cuffs on his frock coat and glared at the two Gryffindors "might I suggest that you put your efforts into getting back to your house prior to curfew?" his question was stated in such a tone that showed them that he would brook no argument on the matter.

Harry and Ron moved off back towards Gryffindor Tower and the safety of their Common Room, Ron's voice carrying back along the corridor "are you totally sure he was on our side Harry, cos he's still a right foul git, honestly I'm sure he is part vampire, where did he just appear from?"

"Ron…." Harry admonished, no doubt gesturing for his friend to keep his voice down before Professor Snape made good on his threat of detention.

Once the boys were gone Hermione and Draco waited for Snape to move on, but he didn't, instead his voice cut through the tapestry "Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger the coast is clear, kindly come out of there…"

The pair slunk out from their little love nest and stood facing the schools most feared Professor. They were expecting a severe dressing down but were stunned when he merely stood and stared at them, looking from one to the other.

"Mr Malfoy, as your Godfather and Guardian I need to have a word with you about your plans for the summer."

Draco looked at Snape, wondering what his Godfather might be about to say.

"As you are aware I have been strengthening my investments and as such I have acquired several properties around the world. As a result of which I have to spend the summer inspecting the properties and having any work they require made on them"

"You need my assistance with this?" Draco asked, still a little confused.

"Well several of the properties are in Europe and I will go visit those, but I have bought a property in Australia and I cannot get there and around Europe, so I am enquiring whether you might take your summer vacation and spend part of it in Australia for me. You will of course be staying at my property, unless it is in such a condition you require a hotel, for which I will of course pay."

Draco turned and looked at Hermione, he could barely believe his ears, right now his Godfather was offering the opportunity to get away from England for the entire summer, just has he had planned. But there was just one small hitch…

"Miss Granger I also wish to extend my invitation to you should you require a place to stay whilst you are no doubt locating and reuniting with your parents"

Hermione looked at Draco, could it be possible that Snape knew their plans? No, it just wasn't possible. "Thank you Professor, that is very generous of you…"

Severus Snape turned to walk away when he had another thought. "Oh and Draco, I will be visiting Gringotts this weekend, there are some items I need to place into your family vault whilst we are out of the country for the summer. You may come with me if there is anything you require from the vault… the Malfoy family jewels are there I believe…"

As he turned and walked away Draco and Hermione grinned at each other, Draco's thoughts were mirroring Hermione's thought from a moment ago, was it possible that Severus knew and was giving Draco the opportunity to get Hermione a ring from the vault?

The pair of them said their goodnights and headed to their dorm rooms to dream of each other and the coming summer.

Severus returned to his rooms where he was greeted by a shimmering figure floating in his room "is it done Severus?" she asked.

"Yes Narcissa, they will be in Australia for the summer, no doubt they will be engaged by the time they return"

The ghost of Narcissa Malfoy smiled, she was delighted her son had finally found happiness, what more could any mother ask for?


End file.
